forbidden spell
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Aku tahu. Tapi aku terlahir sebagai manusia. Dan aku ingin mati sebagaimana aku dilahirkan." / KiSung sequel Announ


**FORBIDDEN SPELL**

**.**

**.**

KIM KIBUM

KIM YESUNG

JUNG YUNHO

.

_Annyeonghaseyooooo…. I'm back. Ada yang merindukanku? Ada yang ingat KOTA BAYANGAN and ANNOUN ga ya? Ini adalah sequel terakhirnya. Happy reading._

.

.

**_Ike angan munjulijih dei ilim, tinpi akitin. Kiruni ike punjulijih mampa. Ike tik turakit oluh saipipen din.._**

Set!

Yesung tersentak saat Kibum merebut lembaran kitab atau apapun itu, yang terbuat dari kulit harimau itu dan dengan satu jentikan jari, langsung habis terbakar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya dengan bola mata yang berubah jadi merah, menandakan kemarahannya.

Namja manis itu terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia datang ke Kota Bayangan, sang pangeran Vampire itu terlihat begitu marah padanya.

"Mi-mianhae…, aku hanya menemukan benda itu dan penasaran," ucapnya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali, dan warna matanya telah kembali berubah. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Jika kau menemukan benda seperti ini lagi, berikan padaku. Itu adalah mantra sihir yang tak boleh diucapkan di istana ini. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya sambil membelai wajah Yesung.

"Arraseo," ucap Yesung.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau penasaran. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, saat mantra itu selesai kau rapalkan, maka itu adalah hari terakhir kita bersama."

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Aku lelah. Temani aku istirahat," ucap Kibum datar. Namun tetap bermakna perintah.

Entah, ini sihir, atau Yesung memang telah jatuh cinta padanya. Yang pasti, ia tak mampu membantah setiap kata yang Kibum ucapkan padanya. Tak bisa menolak setiap sentuhan Kibum padanya. Bahkan ia tak peduli lagi, jika untuk selamanya ia tak akan kembali ke dunianya.

.

.

Yesung meleguh, mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja manis itu menoleh, mencari sang pangeran yang semalam menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi namja itu sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

Semalam? Entahlah. Tak ada batas siang dan malam dalam dunia ini.

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya merosot saat namja itu bangkit dari posisinya. Menampakkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang penuh tanda kemerahan. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan sang pangeran. Yang anehnya ia tak pernah merasa sakit setelahnya. Apa karena dia bukan lagi manusia biasa?

Namja manis itu tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia lalu beranjak menuju pemandian yang berada bi balik kamarnya. Sebuah kolam bermata air alami, yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di sana.

Tiba-tiba terbesit dalam ingatannya, mantra terlarang yang Kibum katakan. Jika benar itu terlarang, mengapa tidak di simpan di tempat yang aman, tapi justru berada kamarnya?

Gelembung air muncul di permukaan kolam saat namja itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat. Dan kembali ke permukaan, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat sesosok namja berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kim Kibum?"

Sosok itu menoleh. Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap yang sama sekali tak pernah Yesung lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yesung dengan hati berdebar. Ia takut peristiwa Kai akan kembali terulang. Dia takut namja itu berniat menculiknya lagi.

"Kau…, manusia? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di kastil pangeran Vampire?" tanya orang itu heran.

"Mwo?" ucap Yesung tak mengerti. Perlahan namja manis itu beringsut mundur, menjauh saat namja asing itu mendekatinya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Kau pernah mendengarnya?" tanya namja tampan itu.

Mata Yesung membola saat mendengar nama yang ia sebutkan. "Tidak mungkin. Jung Yunho yang tersesat di dunia mimpi lebih tua dari kakekku. Kau pasti bercanda?"

Namja bermata musang itu duduk di tepian kolam tempat Yesung berendam. "Seseorang yang telah terikat dengan dunia ini, penuaannya akan berhenti di usia 30 tahun. Dan akan hidup beberapa abad. Lebih lama dari manusia pada umumnya. Begitu pula denganmu kelak."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau announ yang mereka bicarakan itu? Penjelajah mimpi yang hanya akan berubah jika ia menginginkannya."

"Itu…"

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal menjadi pendamping pangeran penghisap darah itu?"

Yesung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga itu.

"Jika kau memang tak akan menyesalinya, maka berusalah untuk bahagia. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa mencariku. Di luar istana ada banyak manusia yang hidup berkelompok. Carilah mereka dan kau bisa menemukanku."

Jung Yunho beranjak mendekati satu sisi dinding tempat itu. Menyentuhnya, dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Seolah ada pintu rahasia, dinding itu terbuka dan memberikan sebuah jalan keluar untuknya.

"Inilah keistimewaan penjelajah mimpi. Mungkin kau bisa lebih hebat dari ini. Sampai jumpa," ucap namja tampan itu sebelum menghilang di balik tembok.

"Kim Yesung?"

Kibum masuk ke pemandian sesaat setelah tembok yang Yunho lewati kembali merapat dan tak menyisakan sedikitpun celah.

"Kau bersama seseorang?" tanya sang pangeran.

"Itu…"

"Jung Yunho?" geram Kibum membaca pikiran Yesung. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hanya, mengatakan kalau di luar sana banyak manusia yang hidup berkelompok," ucap Yesung seraya keluar dari kolam dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan sebuah handuk.

Set!

Yesung tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kibum telah berada di belakangnya dan mulai menciumi tengkuknya.

"Dia tidak membujukmu untuk meninggalkanku kan, Kim Yesung?" ucapnya di sela cumbuannya.

"Mungkin…, sedikit tawaran… ," ucap Yesung dengan menahan desahannya.

Kibum mencengkaram dagu Yesung. Memaksanya mendongak. Sementara tangannya yang lain bermain di dada mulus namja manis itu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menyetujui tawarannya, sayang," bisiknya yang disusul sebuah gigitan di leher namja manisnya. Berharap hati Yesung telah berubah, dan namja manis itu akan menjadi vampire setelah gigitan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

"Arggh!" teriak Yesung seraya melepaskan diri dari Kibum. Mengusap bekas gigitan di lehernya dengan tangannya hingga luka itu hilang seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protesnya.

Kibum berdecih. "Kau tetap ingin menjadi manusia? Apa kau tahu, manusia tetap akan mati di dunia ini meski mereka berhenti bertambah tua?"

Yesung memakai pakaiannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku terlahir sebagai manusia. Dan aku ingin mati sebagaimana aku dilahirkan."

"Kau ingin mati dan meninggalkanku?" tanya Kibum seraya menarik Yesung menghadap padanya.

"Kim Kibum?" sentak Yesung.

"Apa kau ingin mati dan akhirnya meninggalkanku?" ulang Kibum sambil menarik tubuh Yesung menempel padanya.

"Mianhae…," ucap Yesung lirih, sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Kibum mengangkat dagu Yesung. Dan memberikan ciuman yang panjang di bibirnya.

"Gwaenchana. Semua akan baik-baik saja asal selama sisa hidupmu kau habiskan bersamaku."

"Tapi…, aku bukan namja istimewa, aku tidak akan memberimu keturunan, pangeran."

Kibum mempererat pelukannya. "Kau pikir untuk apa kita bisa menembus dunia manusia?"

"Ne?"

"Untuk mengambil bayi manusia, dan memberinya darah kita, maka dia akan menjadi penerus klan. Sebagai anak kita."

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtua mereka?"

"Mereka akan melupakannya."

"Mwo?"

"Sampai kau siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu, aku tidak akan mengambilnya."

Yesung terdiam dalam pelukan Kibum. Dunia mimpi, Kota bayangan. Benar-benar menakutkan.

.

**-forbidden spell-**

**.**

Jung Yunho. Nama itu terus terngiang di kepala Yesung. Penasaran ingin tahu kisah namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya selama puluhan tahun tersesat di dunia asing ini. Lalu apa dia masih manusia?

"Jung Yunho….," gumamnya.

"Penasaran dengannya?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau? Pangeran ke dua Werewolf?"

"Senang kau masih mengingatku, yang mulia. Namaku Lee Gikwang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam istana ini?"

"Pangeran pertama kalian berulangtahun. Kami datang memenuhi undangannya. Dan aku bosan, jadi aku jalan-jalan sampai di tempat ini. Kau sendirian?"

"Ne."

Gikwang melompat duduk di depan Yesung. "Tadi kau menyebut nama Jung Yunho. Apa kau tahu kisah tentangnya?"

"Ani. Aku hanya pernah membaca bukunya yang terlempar ke dunia manusia. Dia terikat dengan pangeran Siluman di dunia ini, hingga tak bisa kembai ke dunia nyata."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah. Jung Yunho memang terikat dengan Kim Jaejoong. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tak bisa kembali ke alam nyata."

"A-apa?"

"Klan Siluman tak mempunyai kekuatan seperti kami. Vampire, Werewolves dan Lycan, yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi makhluk seperti kami. Mereka menggunakan sihir pemikat untuk membuat manusia tak bisa lebas dari jeratan mereka. Jika sihir itu dipatahkan, maka Jung Yunho akan terbebas."

"Mantra sihir?" ucap Yesung. Tiba-tiba teringat mantra sihir yang ia temukan.

"Ne. Apa kau tahu, mantra itu muncul tiba-tiba di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga?"

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau menemukannya, berikan pada Jung Yunho. Maka kau akan sangat membantunya. Atau kau bisa coba membacanya, jika ingin kembali ke duniamu?"

"A-apa?"

"Mantra itu berlaku untuk semua manusia yang terikat dengan makhluk dunia mimpi. Sayang sekali, aku tak pernah bertemu manusia yang tersesat di dunia ini. Jadi aku tak bisa mengikat mereka," sesal namja tampan itu seraya beranjak pergi.

Yesung tak bereaksi. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Gikwang tentang mantra pembebas itu. Apa karena itu Kibum melarangnya membacanya? Karena jika Yesung selesai membacanya, maka ia kan kembali ke dunia manusia?

Lee Gikwang menoleh menatap Yesung yang masih terdiam dalam lamunannya. Pangeran itu tersenyum. Sepertinya dia akan mendapat mainan baru. Dan dengan resiko kemurkaan pangeran Vampire jika sampai ketahuan, permainan itu akan semakin menarik.

.

"_Jika kau ingin kembali ke alam manusia, kau harus membunuh makhluk yang mengikatmu, Jung Yunho."_

_._

"_Yunho…, apa salahku?" Jaejoong memegangi dadanya yang tertusuk pedang._

"_Mianhae, pangeran. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke duniaku. Dan ini jalan satu-satunya."_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Mianhae, Jae, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa hidup di dunia ini. Aku merindukan keluargaku. Ummaku sakit parah, dan adikku masih sangat kecil. Aku harus kembali untuk mereka."_

"_Ke-kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal? Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho…, aku akan merelakanmu kembali jika kau mengatakannya."_

"_Dan kau akan hidup dalam penghinaan dari klanmu karena membebaskan manusia dari jeratanmu?"_

"_Aku rela asal kau bahagia, Jung Yunho…" Jaejoong semakin melemah._

"_Mianhae…, aku…, aku terpaksa melakukannya."_

"_Kau akan menjadi buronan klanku, Yunho. Mereka akan membunuhmu…"_

"_Ani. Aku akan kembali ke duniaku. Mereka tak akan bisa menembus batas itu."_

_Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani…, kau salah. Kau memang harus membunuh makhluk yang mengikatmu agar bisa kembali ke duniamu. Tapi…, bukan dengan cara ini. Kau harus merapalkan mantra terlarang untuk membunuhku sekaligus membawamu kembali ke dunia manusia."_

"_M-mwo?"_

"_Ma-mantra itu.., t-tak semua orang bi-bisa menemukannya. K-kau harus mencarinya. Ji-jika ti-tidak, membunuhku pun.., sia-sia…"_

"_Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho saat sang pangeran bangsa Siluman menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

"Kim Jaejoong….! Andwae….!"

Dengan nafas terengah, Jung Yunho terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang mengganggunya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Lee Gikwang! Aku pasti akan membuatmu menyesali semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku!" geramnya.

..

Kibum meninggalkan pesta ulangtahun kakaknya dengan membawa Yesung bersamanya. Ia khawatir Gikwang yang terus mengekori Yesung, akan meracuni pikirannya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk percaya dengan apa yang Lee Gikwang katakan padamu, Kim Yesung."

"Ne?"

"Dia melakukan apapun untuk kesenangannya. Tidak peduli jika permainan itu membuat seorang pangeran mati karena hasutannya."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kata-kata Gikwang, sulit untuk dibedakan. Karena mulut manisnya itu, selalu mencampurkan dusta dan kenyatakan menjadi serangkaian kalimat manis yang berbahaya. Jadi jangan dekati dia."

"Maksudmu, tidak semua yang ia katakan itu dusta kan?"

"Itu tak merubah apapun, sayang," ucap Kibum. "Karena kau tak akan pernah tahu, kapan ia jujur dan kapan ia berdusta."

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan kalimat Kibum. Lee Gikwang itu…, mungkin sebangsa tukang gosib dalam dunia manusia.

Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah Yesung dan juga pikirannya yang terbaca oleh sang pangeran. Dia benar namja yang sangat polos.

Kibum menarik tubuh Yesung merapat padanya dan menjentikkan jarinya. Membawanya kembali ke kamarnya dengan satu kedipan mata. Dan langsung menjamah bibir namja manis itu yang lebih memabukan dan menarik dari pada darah manusia.

Dan satu jentikan jari berikutnya, Yesung telah terbaring di bawah Kibum, di atas ranjang dengan tubuh polosnya.

..

Lagi-lagi Kibum menghilang, saat Yesung terjaga. Meninggalkan Yesung terbangun sendirian di kamar yang luas dan menakutkan itu.

Si manis langsung beranjak ke pemandian untuk membersihkan dirinya. Yesung tidak tahu, bagaimana dia yang awalnya namja straight bisa begitu pasrah menyerahkan segalanya pada pangeran vampire itu. Benarkah ia jatuh cinta? Atau ini hanya manipulasi pikiran?

Selalu itu yang ia pikirkan setiap kali ia terjaga.

Dan baru saja ia selesai berpakaian saat sebuah sinar melewatinya. Namja manis itu tersentak dan reflex menoleh. Ia tertegun saat mendapati benda yang sama yang ia pikir telah Kibum bakar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mantra terlarang…," lirihnya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jika dia menyimpannya, pasti akan segera ketahuan oleh Kibum. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa memberikannya pada Jung Yunho? Sementara Kibum tak pernah membiarkannya keluar dari istananya.

_Inilah keistimewaan penjelajah mimpi. Mungkin kau bisa lebih hebat dari ini._

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Jung Yunho sesaat sebelum menghilang terngiang di kepalanya. Dia, Kim Yesung, mungkinkah memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?

Dengan sedikit ragu Yesung berjalan mendekati salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya. Namja manis itu memejamkan mata, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Lalu dengan tangan gemetar, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dinding.

"Jung Yunho," lirihnya, membatin bahwa ia ingin menembus sampai ke tempat namja itu berada.

"Hyaaa….!" Teriaknya saat menyadari tangannya yang seharusnya menempel di dinding justru tenggelam ke dalamnya. Dan disusul tubuhnya yang ikut tersedot ke dalamnya.

Tak ada lorong gelap seperti dalam setiap film yang ia tonton. Tak ada apapun. Yang ia rasakan hanya seperti jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Aaaaa….!"

Yunho mendongak saat mendengar suara teriakan. Matanya melebar begitu melihat seseorang melayang jatuh dari lorong tak terlihat.

Bruk!

Yesung membuka matanya saat tak merasakan sakit setelah jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Jung Yunho'ssi?" ucapnya saat menyadari namja itu sedang membopongnya. Sepertinya ia menangkap tubuh Yesung tadi.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho seraya menurunkan tubuh Yesung.

"Ee.., itu…, aku hanya memikirkan untuk menuju tempat kau berada. Dan tiba-tiba…, entahlah, aku jatuh begitu saja."

Yunho tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, kau masih butuh latihan. Tapi kau benar-benar istimewa, emm…"

"Yesung. Kim Yesung," ucap Yesung cepat.

"Ne, Kim Yesung'ssi. Tak banyak penjelajah mimpi di tempat ini. Hanya 5 atau 6 orang termasuk aku. Dan aku sudah termasuk yang terhebat, karena bisa menembus apapun hanya dalam beberapa bulan latihan. Tapi kau hanya sekali lihat, langsung bisa? Ternyata Announ memang istimewa," ucap Yunho sembari mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku bisa keluar istana tanpa ketahuan kapan saja?" seru Yesung.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ani. Itu karena Kibum tidak…," Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya. "Ommo! Aku harus segera kembali. Kalau tidak dia pasti…"

"Kembali? Aku pikir kau mau melarikan diri?" Yunho menatap Yesung heran.

"Eh?"

"Kau telah berhasil menembus sampai sejauh ini, dan kau ingin kembali?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Yesung merogoh sakunya, mencari sesuatu. Sedikit kebingungan saat sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ia temukan.

"Apa yang kau cari, Yesung'ssi?"

Yesung tak menyahut. Sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari lembaran mantranya yang mungkin tercecer saat ia jatuh tadi.

"Ah, itu dia…!" ucapnya dan berlari kecil hendak mengambil lembaran itu. Tapi sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat, mendahuluinya.

"Wah, mantra terlarang? Ternyata kau menemukannya, Kim Yesung?"

"Lee Gikwang?" ucap Yunho dan Yesung bareng.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho mencabut pedangnya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, sampai aku bisa membunuhmu!"

Dengan sekali lompatan Yunho menyerang Gikwang. Dan pertarungan sengit pun terjadi. Beruntung, purnama belum datang, kekuatan Werewolf Gikwang tak sempurna, dan Yunho dapat memanfaatkannya.

"Kau lumayan juga, penjelajah mimpi," ucap Gikwang percaya diri.

"Itu belum seberapa, monster!" geram Yunho seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya yang lain.

"Perak?" sentak Gikwang.

Yunho menyeringai. "Kau takut? Ini saatnya kau menebus dosamu pada Kim Jaejoong. Berbahagialah, jika kau mati di sini, Raja Siluman tak akan tahu kalau kaulah yang meracuni otakku untuk membunuh namja yang aku cintai."

"Cih! Mimpi!" cibir Gikwang. "Coba saja kalau kau mampu, manusia!" remehnya.

Yunho mengatupkan giginya geram. Dan segera mengayunkan pedangnya kembali ke arah Gikwang. Tapi namja serigala itu dengan cepat menghindar. Begitu seterusnya, hingga Yunho yang tak kenal menyerah berhasil membaca arah gerakannya.

"Mati kau, monster...!" teriaknya seraya mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi...

.

"Kim Yesung!"

Dada Kibum terasa nyeri. Dia bukan makhluk 'hidup'. Dia Vampire. Tapi bagaimana jantungnya yang beku, bisa berdenyut nyeri?

.

"Kim Yesung...!" panggil Yunho seraya mencabut pedangnya dan menangkap tubuh Yesung yang ambruk.

"Waeyo? Meleset, eoh? Ck, ck, ck..., kau salah membunuh orang lagi, Jung Yunho. Setelah menjadi buronan klan Siluman, kau akan menjadi incaran klan Vampire. Ini sejarah yang hebat."

"Lee Gikwang! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" teriak Yunho.

"Waeee...? Kau yang menyerangnya kan?"

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kim Yesungku?!"

Dengan satu jentikan jari, tubuh Yunho terpental jauh dari Yesung yang hanya bisa terpejam menahan sakit.

"Penjelajah mimpi itu mencoba membunuh kekasihmu, pangeran," ucap Gikwang mencoba memancing emosi sang pangeran Vampire.

"Omong kosong!" bantah Yunho dengan menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan Kibum.

"Itu kenyataan kan? Dia sekarat karena seranganmu."

"Diam kau, Lee Gikwang!" teriak Kibum, seraya menghentakan tangannya menyerang Gikwang dengan kekuatannya.

Werewolf itu terpental.

"Kim Yesung, bukankah kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu sendiri?" tanya Kibum seraya membantu Yesung duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon.

Yesung tak menyahut. Hanya mencoba berkonsentrasi, memusatkan energinya untuk mengobati lukanya. Tapi nihil. Darahnya masih terus keluar dari luka itu.

"Wah, tak disangka, ternyata inilah kelemahan announ yang sangat dipuja semua klan. Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka yang dibuat oleh bangsanya sendiri," ucap Gikwang dengan seringaiannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Jung Yunho!" geram Kibum dengan mata yang telah berubah menjadi merah.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia bergerak sangat cepat menyerang Yunho. Beruntung namja itu cukup siap. Insting pemburu yang terlatih karena harus beradaptasi dengan dunia asing, dan menjadi buruan makhluk kegelapan.

"Ini menyenangkan. Pangeran Vampire yang selalu tanpa emosi, bisa semarah itu. bukankah itu menarik, Kim Yesung?"

Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya berat. Mendongak menatap Gikwang yang berdiri bersandar pada batang pohon yang sama dengannya.

Serigala itu perlahan berjongkok di samping Yesung. Menyentuh perut Yesung yang terluka, dan menjilat darah yang mengenai tangannya.

"Apa kau tahu, aku bisa membantumu. Asal kau membaca mantra ini, kau akan kembali ke dunia asalmu, dan luka di tubuhmu, akan hilang sepenuhnya," bisiknya.

Yesung tertawa lirih. "Kim Kibum benar. Kau adalah orang yang mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu, sekarang kau sedang bicara jujur atau tidak."

"Kau salah, aku bahkan bukan orang."

Sudut bibir Yesung kembali terangkat. "Yah, untuk yang satu ini, kau benar."

Gikwang meraih dagu Yesung, memaksanya menatapnya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau aku tunjukan sesuatu yang menarik? Aku akan mencari kesempatan untuk membunuh mereka. Pilihlah, kematian siapa yang ingin kau lihat terlebih dahulu?" seringainya.

Mata Yesung melebar mendengar ucapan Gikwang. "K-kau...," ucap Yesung dengan nafas putus-putus.

Gikwang tersenyum. "Duduk yang tenang, dan nikmati pertunjukannya. Arra?" ucapnya seraya mengecup bibir Yesung lalu melepas tangannya di dagu Yesung dengan kasar.

Perhatiannya teralih pada pertarungan yang tak seimbang antara Yunho dan Kibum. Tepat saat sang pangeran melempar tubuh Yunho hingga hampir menabrak Gikwang, tapi dengan cepat Gikwang melompat menghindar.

Tubuh Yunho tersungkur di samping Yesung. Disusul Kibum yang bersiap mematahkan tulang-tulang Yunho.

"A-andwae...!" pekik Yesung dengan suara lemah, nyaris tak terdengar.

Tapi gerakan Kibum terhenti karena hal itu. Dengan masih mencengkram leher Yunho, sang pangeran menoleh.

"D-dia ti-dak bersa-lah, Yunho'ssi, ti-dak sengaja menyerangku."

"Mwo?"

"Dia..., awas...!"

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Yesung berdiri dan menahan serangan tiba-tiba Gikwang ke arah Kibum.

"Kau!" sentak Gikwang saat menyadari Yesung menahan serangannya.

Sebelum Gikwang sempat menarik cakarnya di tubuh Yesung, Kibum telah mencengkram lehernya dan melemparnya. Tubuh itu bahkan belum mendarat, saat Kibum melanjutkan serangannya. Tubuh Gikwang bagaikan bola yang terus Kibum tendang dengan brutal karena kemarahannya.

"Hentikan, pangeran!" teriak raja Werewolves, yang mencium 'penganiayaan' Kibum terhadap putranya.

Pangeran ke-2 klan Vampire itu menghentikan serangannya. Membiarkan tubuh Gikwang jatuh membentur tanah. Dan baru ia sadari keempat klan berkumpul di sana.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh putraku, pangeran?"

"Dia telah membuat calon pendampingku sekarat, apa kalian pikir aku akan mengampuninya?!" teriak Kibum dengan nada mengerikan.

Semua mata menoleh pada Yesung yang tengah berada dalam dekapan Yunho, yang mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Jung Yunho!" teriak Kim Junsu yang berniat menyerang Yunho. Tapi kekuatan Kibum membuatnya terpental.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pangeran?!" teriak raja Siluman yang melihat perlakuan Kibum pada putra keduanya.

"Jika kau ingin membalas dendam atas kematian kakakmu, maka lakukan pada pangeran Lee itu, Kim Junsu. Karena mulut berbisanyalah dia meracuni pikiran Jung Yunho untuk membunuh Kim Jaejoong. Dengan menjanjikan kebebasannya dari Kota Bayangan asal Yunho membunuh sang pengikat. Bukan begitu, Lee Gikwang?"

Gikwang menyeringai. "Cih, ini sudah tidak menyenangkan," ucapnya sebelum melompat pergi tanpa penjelasan.

"Kejar Lee Gikwang!" perintah Pangeran Junsu.

"Tunggu...!"

Klan Siluman dan Klan Werewolf pun meninggalkan tempat itu mengejar Lee Gikwang. Di susul para Lycan yang juga penasaran dengan pertarungan dua klan itu. Berniat memanfaatkan situasi.

Hanya tersisa para Vampire.

"Bawa dia ke istanamu, pangeran!" ucap Yunho pada Kibum yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Dia tidak akan bertahan sampai di sana," ucap Kibum sambil mengambil tubuh Yesung dari Yunho. "Tapi setidaknya dia akan mati sebagai manusia seperti harapannya," ucapnya dengan mata sayu.

"Ada satu cara menyelamatkannya," ucap Yunho.

Kibum menoleh menatap Yunho yang menunjukkan sebuah gulungan padanya. "Mantra terlarang?"

"Kim Jaejoong mengatakannya padaku, mantra ini bisa mengembalikan manusia yang membacanya, kembali ke dunianya," ucap Yunho seraya memberikan benda yang ia temukan di samping tubuh Yesung, pada Kibum.

"Pangeran, jangan berpikir untuk membiarkan Kim Yesung membacanya! Itu tidak..."

"Yang mulia," ucap Kibum menyela ucapan kakaknya. "Jaga bangsa kita untukku."

"Kim Kibum!" teriak Heechul tak terima.

"Pangeran," sang raja mencengkram lengan putra pertamanya. "Sekalipun Pangeran Kibum tidak mengorbankan dirinya, dia tetap akan mati. Saat makhluk dunia kegelapan mengikat manusia, dia tidak boleh melepaskannya ataupun kehilangannya. Jika itu terjadi, maka dia akan diasingkan. Dan jika dia membiarkannya mati karena kelalaiannya, maka hukumannya pun sama. Kematian. Itulah alasan pangeran Siluman merelakan nyawanya di tangan Jung Yunho."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, pangeran," ucap sang raja.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya, lalu memasukkannya darahnya ke mulut Yesung melalui sebuah ciuman. Untuk memperpanjang nafas Yesung untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

Namja manis itu membuka matanya.

"Kim Ki-Kibum?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Sekarang baca mantra ini," ucap Kibum.

Yesung mendorong tangan Kibum menjauh. "Andwae! A-aku mendengar semuanya. K-kau akan mati kalau aku membacanya," tolaknya.

"Dan kau ingin aku melihat kematianmu? Setelah itu akupun akan tetap mati!"

Mata Yesung membola mendengar ucapan Kibum. "T-tapi..."

Kibum membungkam bibir Yesung dengan sebuah ciuman. "Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan hal ini untuk orang yang aku cintai, Kim Yesung. kau tidak berhak menghalangiku!"

"Tapi..."

"Baca! Kim Yesung!" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan. Dengan menambahkan hipnotis dari tatapan matanya. Memaksa Yesung membaca mantra itu meski hati dan pikirannya menolaknya.

**_Ike angan munjulijih dei ilim, tinpi akitin. Kiruni ike punjulijih mampa. Ike tik turakit oluh saipipen din oluh ipipen..."_**

"Arggh...!" Kibum memegangi dadanya yang seolah hampir meledak.

"**_Dungin mumanjim kukeitin sulereh ilim mampa, ike bubiskin darake sundara, dira sumei ying munghilinga..."_**

Tubuh Kibum mulai berpendar.

"_**...mungumbilakin jawi din rigike kumbila ku denaike, din pungakitku munghaling din tursipe ingan. Tinpi bukis dira denai ana. Suliminyi..."**_

Air mata Yesung terus mengalir saat merampungkan bacaannya. Luka di tubuhnya menghilang seiring tubuhnya yang perlahan memudar bersama tubuh Kibum. Sebelum mereka menghilang sepenuhnya, Yesung masih sempat memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada Kibum. Ciuman pertama yang dia lakukan tanpa paksaan Kibum. Membuat sang pangeran menghilang tanpa penyesalan. Setidaknya ia tahu, Kim Yesung mencintainya bukan karena terpaksa.

.

**-forbidden spell-**

.

Yesung tersentak terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena mimpi buruknya.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sicca?"

"Ne, apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Jessica cemas.

Yesung menatap sekelilingnya. Dia berada di sekolahnya. Tepatnya di atap sekolah bersama kekasihnya yang sedang membaca buku, dan Taemin yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Kau mimpi apa, oppa?"

Alis Yesung bertaut mendengarnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Tapi terasa mengerikan. Dan..." kalimat Yesung terhenti.

_Terasa ada yang hilang. _Lanjut hatinya.

"Dan?" tanya Sicca penasaran.

Yesung tersenyum seraya membelai rambut kekasihnya. "Bukan hal yang penting. Ayo kembali," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei, Lee Taemin, ayo kita turun!"

"Eung..., ne, hyung!" jawab Taemin malas sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terpejam sambil berusaha bangun.

"Awas! Kau ini!" teriak Sicca sambil menangkap lengan Taemin saat namja itu hampir jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri. Lalu menuntun hoobae mereka di belakang Yesung.

"Hehehe, nunna gomapta!" ucap Taemin yang hanya di sambut glare dari gadis itu.

Ketiganya berjalan menuruni anak tangga sambil terus bercanda. Melupakan semua hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Melupakan semua mitos tentang Kota Bayangan.

"Senang melihat senyummu, Kim Yesung."

Langkah Yesung terhenti mendengar ucapan itu. Seorang namja tampan berjalan melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya. Tapi Yesung yakin namja itu yang bicara padanya.

"Apa dia siswa sekolah ini?" tanya Yesung pada Taemin dan Sicca.

"Aish! Hyung, apa kau mengalami amnesia?" pekik Taemin.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung tak mengerti.

"Oppa, kau lupa dengannya? Dia siswa baru yang menyatakan akan merebutmu dariku, dan bahkan berani menciummu di depan semua siswa, seminggu yang lalu. Kau lupa?"

"Mwo?!"

"Hyung, jauhi dia. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Dia berbahaya. Kau lihat itu, dia sangat mengerikan. Dingin dan tak punya ekspresi seperti Vampire."

"Jangan berlebihan!" ucap Yesung sambil tertawa. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan.

"Itu benar, oppa. Kim Kibum itu..."

"Kim Kibum?" ulang Yesung.

"Nee...!" jawab Taemin dan Jessica cepat.

Yesung terhenyak. Entah apa, tapi ia merasa sangat familiar dengan nama itu. "Sicca, Taemin, kalian pergilah. Aku masih ada satu urusan."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan lama, oke?" ucap Yesung sebelum berlari mengejar sosok Kibum. Meninggalkan Jessica dan Taemin yang hanya bisa saling pandang.

.

"Mencariku?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar suara itu. Namja manis itu menoleh, dan mendapati Kim Kibum yang tengah bersandar di tembok menatapnya. Yesung melangkah mendekati namja tampan itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Kau seperti tidak asing," tanya Yesung.

Sudut bibir Kibum terangkat. Tangannya bergerak membelai wajah Yesung. Dan namja manis itu sama sekali tak keberatan atas perlakuan namja asing itu.

"Mereka salah mengartikannya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur aku tidak kehilangan memoriku. Aku tidak mati, tapi terlempar ke dunia ini, meski harus kehilangan semua kekuatanku. Aku manusia biasa sama sepertimu, Kim Yesung."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku," lirih Kibum seraya menarik tubuh Yesung merapat.

"-adalah," dan tengkuk Yesung pun ditarik mendekat.

"takdirmu," berakhir dengan klaim atas bibir namja manis itu.

Dan entah mengapa, tanpa hipnotis pangeran Vampire, Yesung tak menolak ciuman itu. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang begitu ia cintai. Seolah kalimat Kibum adalah mantra yang telah mengikatnya, dan ia tak bisa atau mungkin tak ingin melepaskan diri darinya.

.

**-END-**

.

Jangan tanyakan nasib Gikwang, biarlah itu menjadi misteri di kota Bayangan.

Dan jika ada yang penasaran dengan isi mantra terlarang yang sebenarnya bahasa permainan saat aku SD dulu, kuncinya adalah,

a = i, i = a, e = u, u =e, o=o

turami kisah entek ying misah mie komunt. Ehh..., Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau koment maksudnya. Hehehe...

maaf jika banyak typo. Karena saya malas beli kuota modem. Jadi saya update lewat HP lagi. dan gak bisa diedit. Annyeong...


End file.
